The Bloody Rose
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: -Edward, dijiste que esperaramos, pero ahora...las cosas han cambiado, la gente cambió, tal vez... -Tal vez que,Isabella?los humanos siguen siendo las criaturas repugnantes,cobardes y egoistas que solian ser,no recuerdas el dia que nos conocimos?-Yo nunca olvido ese dia,Edward,nunca.Es el dia que revivire por siempre en el Infierno.-Olvidas,My Queen, que tal vez no nos quieran ahi-


"¿Por qué?" su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular, mientras oía los gritos y veía el fulgor rojizo de lo que había sido su hogar, y ahora solo era escombros y fuego. El enfrentamiento seguía, pero ya nada importaba para la pequeña, que se ocultaba en el bosque nevado, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se congelaban en su pequeño y pálido rostro. Estaba descalza, y apenas llevaba su pequeño pijama. Los ojos de esa infante de tan solo 7 años, habían visto cosas que harían enloquecer al más valiente adulto. Su padre, su madre y su recién nacido hermano, acababan de ser asesinados y quemados frente a ella. "No quiero morir" pensó, con indecible horror al ver como dos solitarias antorchas se acercaban hacia su escondite. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba adolorido y perdía rápidamente la sensibilidad por el frio; ella supo entonces que iba a morir, a pocos pasos, al otro lado de aquel tronco, estaban esos asesinos… asesinos, personas que habían venido a matarlos, personas como los que habían matado a su familia. La niña no lloró, no gritó, se mantuvo silenciosa, oyendo como esos hombres registraban el lugar, tan cerca de ella. El miedo transmutó en odio, y con una determinación fría, inexplicable a su corta edad, la pequeña aferro con fuerza aquel cuchillo de cocina, que había tomado casi por instinto al escapar de su casa, e hizo frente a aquellos hombres.

-asquerosos humanos- su voz salió fría e insensible, tan escalofriante ese tono, en una voz tan infantil- yo, Isabella Di Brunswick, vengaré a mi sangre con la vuestra-.

Al ver aquella niña con aquel puñal, lo primero que les causo a aquellos barbaros, fue risa. Pero luego, y tal vez nunca lo habrían admitido, al oír su voz fría y afilada como ese puñal que sostenían sus pequeñas manos, su piel se erizó con miedo instintivo.

Se miraron entre sí, y avanzaron lentamente, a la defensiva. Podía parecer una niña, pero pertenecía al Clan Brunswick, una bruja debía ser tomada en serio, sin importar la edad que aparentase. Sin embargo, no habían avanzado más que dos pasos, cuando un fuerte viento cruzo entre ellos e Isabella, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que algo cálido y espeso salpicaba su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, frente así había un hombre, ataviado como la realeza humana, con sus manos llenas de sangre, y un poco de la misma, brotando de la comisura de sus labios; sin embargo, todo lo que Isabella podía ver eran esos ojos rojos como rubíes ensangrentados, levemente cubiertos por cobrizos mechones de cabello, que rebeldes, se deslizaban por la frente de aquel desconocido. Supo de inmediato que tenían algo en común. Ninguno de los dos era humano.

-Vampiro- susurró la pequeña, pero para sorpresa de aquel ser, ella no se movió, sus ojos no reflejaron temor, ni sus signos vitales se alteraron ni un segundo.

-Es un honor estar frente a usted, Su Alteza- el sonrió torcidamente, dejándole ver sus dientes ensangrentados y uno de sus brillantes y amenazantes colmillos, antes de hacer una reverencia ceremoniosa. Como si no estuviera cubierto de sangre, como si no estuvieran en el bosque, a unos metros de una población masacrada y quemada- Isabella Di Brunswick, actual heredera al trono de las magnificas tierras del Oeste, oh y por supuesto- dijo con burla, como si acabara de recordarlo- de la masacrada aldea de ¿como la llamasteis? Convivencia pacífica- una carcajada escapo de aquellos labios, mientras se enderezaba y adoptaba una actitud arrogante. Isabella apretó los dientes y levanto el puñal, dispuesta a hundirla en el pecho de aquel asqueroso ser que se dignaba a burlarse de su clan, pero el detuvo su mano sin esfuerzo- es una princesa bastante temeraria, sin dudas. Pero tiene mucho que aprender. No hay porque llevarse mal, querida. Permítame presentarme, soy Lord Edward Masen de Cullen, las tierras del Norte-.

-¿Debería importarme, milord?-

-Duras palabras de una niña de ¿5 años?-

-Estúpido de su parte entonces intentar aliarse a una niña- le devolvió, con aspereza. Ciertamente, era solo una niña, y quería llorar a su familia en paz, pero desde pequeña le habían enseñado a no mostrar debilidad ni sentimientos frente al enemigo, aunque hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido que poner sus defensas en práctica. Ajeno a todo, Edward se rió.

-Jaque mate, my Little Queen- el hizo una pequeña reverencia y en un rápido movimiento sostuvo la barbilla de la castaña- Odio a los humanos, son para mí solo aperitivos ¿los odia ahora, también? Creo que la convivencia pacífica es posible, solo que su padre se equivoco de especie- Bella no despego su vista de aquella peligrosa boca, o más bien, de aquellos peligrosos y cercanos colmillos, sin embargo, trato de mantener la calma, y movió su cabeza, para deshacerse de aquel frio agarre, que la hacía tiritar aun más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Exponga sus condiciones, Lord Masen- sintió la pesada capa de su nuevo aliado cubrirla y brindarle calor, pero su vista no se despego de su ensanchada y cruel sonrisa.

Continuara….

No sé ni porque me puse a escribir xD pero bueno, yo se que suena re loco todo, pero bueno, denle una oportunidad, ¿si? Depende de ustedes, si les gusta dejen un review diciéndomelo, sino, bueno, no hagan nada y yo captare la indirecta y tendré que vivir con ello, sip? ;)

¡Saludos!


End file.
